knight_riderfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 117: The Ixtafa Affair
A leisurely vacation hike for Jenny and Trek puts them in the middle of a plot to free a Guatemalan drug lord from a mountaintop prison. Guest Cast Plot In a flashback six years ago, Jenny scales a huge cliff with Major Matthew Foster. Once at the top, they sneak into the "Ixtafa compound" and take out the perimeter guards as part of a military mission. After their mission is completed, Matthew breaks out some champaign glasses and they toast their success. He then hands Jenny a ring, and asks her to marry him. Back in the present, Jenny takes Trek along with her on her annual hiking vacation near the same location where Matthew proposed to her. During the hike, they hear a scream and rush to a nearby campsite. A woman (Krista) explains that a bear wandered by but her husband scared it off. Her "husband" turns out to be Matthew, but when Jenny approaches him he pretends not to remember her. Krista says that she and her husband "Mark" always wanted to go camping here and even convinced their son "Scotty" to come along. Annoyed that Matthew didn't acknoledge Jenny, she and Trek leave. While the rest of the team is on vacation, Kyle stays on board SkyOne to get some work done. Dante complains that he's stuck in the garage while the rest of the cars are out having fun. Kyle offers to take Dante for a ride up the coast, but Dante complains that the salt air is bad for his chassis. Kyle suggests driving out to the desert, but Dante doesn't want to risk overheating. Jenny calls Kyle and asks him to check up on Matthew. Kyle tells her to let it go. Meanwhile, Trek works on getting his portable TV set up so he can watch Saturday morning cartoons. Although Kyle tells Danté he's not jealous, Kyle starts researching Matthew Foster. Dante is simply happy to be out of the garage. They go to Matthew's house, and speak with his nervous wife who tells Kyle that Matthew is away on a camping trip for a few days. Jenny becomes a bit obsessed with the reason why Matthew ignored her, starts tracking him through the woods. They reach their new campsite, where Trek watches Krista in a passionate kiss with her "son". Kyle recalls Duke and Erica back from vacation. Duke is happy to return since Beast was getting on his nerves but Erica is annoyed because she had a Sultan eating out of the palm of her hand. Against Kyle's instructions, Jenny and Trek sneak back to Matthew's campsite. Krista leaves the site to wash up by a stream. Scott leaves to campsite to follow the sounds. Jenny confronts Matthew, who admits he does remember her but tells her to leave. He further explains that they are planning to break into the Ixtafa compound, a federal prison. Krista returns and holds a gun to Jenny. Meanwhile, Trek falls out of his hiding tree right in front of Scott, who takes Trek prisoner. They return to camp to find Jenny and Krista wrestling for control of the gun. Krista warns Matthew that if he doesn't help her, he'll never see his wife (Jillian) or son (Max) again. During the struggle, Matthew severely cuts his hand on Scott's knife. Duke and Erica stake out Matthews house, and identify 3 men inside holding Matthew's wife and son hostage. Jenny bandages Matthew's hand, and tells Krista that Matthew will be in no condition to make the climb to Ixtafa compound. Krista tells Jenny that she will have to lead their climb, or else she'll kill Trek, Matthew, and his wife and son. Their complete plan is to rescue General Navarro, the Guatemalan drug lord, and collect a $10 million reward. As they hike through the woods, Jenny and Matthew discuss their relationship. Matthew tells her he met his wife Julie on a blind date and it was love at first sight. Matthew understands now why Jenny refused his marriage proposal- bad timing. He was at the end of his career, she was at the beginning of her's. Erica uses an energy beam from the combo car to heat up the plumbing in Matthew's house. The water in the toilet starts to boil, and the men call a plumber. Erica intercepts the call and dispatches Duke to the house. Duke arrives in plumber's clothing and starts to work fixing the pipes. Jenny climbs to the top of the cliff and starts to help the others. Trek slips and drops some gear. He unclips himself from the safety rope and nearly falls, but is able to recover. When he finally makes it to the top Jenny scolds him. Duke calls from outside asking for some help. "Frankie" goes outside and Duke clubs him on the back of the head. One down. Erica shows up at the house posing as a busy-body neighbor who need to do a load of laundry. When one of the bad guys walks by the washing machine to look for Frankie, Erica whacks him in the back of the head with a wrench. Two down. Kyle sneaks into the house and ambushes the third man, punching him out. Three down. At the compound, Trek and Erica knock out the front guards and General Navarro is released. As Krista and Scott prepare to leave, SkyOne arrives, hovering directly above them. In a panic, they attempt to flee but Trek jumps on to a giant gun platform and stops them. Jenny brings Matthew back home, where he is reunited with his family. Jenny wonders if she missed out on a beautiful family life with Matthew. Domino tells her they both know she is saving herself for someone whom her instincts tell her is right. Jenny replies she has no idea who Domino is talking about. Kyle interrupts ordering Jenny to return to Sky One for their next assignment, and he needs her. Notes Trivia 117